Christmas Ball
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: The Christmas Ball. You have to wear a mask for a game where a number is drawn and the people with that number will have to find out the others identity. If neither of you succeeded you will fall head over heals for each other. Who's who's partner?


**-Christmas Mystery Ball-  
-**

The Christmas Mystery Ball held once a year near Christmas time. This event was once just called The Christmas Ball but events have changed the name accordingly. Here's an overview why...

The Christmas Ball is like none other you have to wear a mask for a game. This game is where a number is drawn and the two people with that same number will have to find out your identity. During all this the only names you can say are the persons name you are guessing otherwise when talking to a friend they might find out their partners identity. So you can talk to no one else for the day except your partner.

If neither of you succeeded finding out each others identity you will fall head over heals for each other...but if only one of you find out the others identity that person will die of heart break when the other finds their true love. Now so far this rumor has been proven true.

Five years two people before this event was held never even knew that the other even existed thus they never knew the others' name. They ended up falling head over heals in love with each other and from that day onward they still do. Many who know of this have wondered if it will happen to them so they changed it to The Christmas _Mystery _Ball_. _

These two people want their story to be shared cause it's true in many forms. So now they will tell their story to you also...

-**  
Mikan's POV**  
-

Hello everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura I am 18 years old and this is my last year in Alice Academy. The Christmas Ball is today and I...still...have yet...to...OH SHIT! I STILL NEED TO PICK OUT MY DRESS! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

There's only one person who can get me out of this but it'll cost me. Well there goes my allowance,... seriously.

-**  
Hotaru's Lab**  
-

"1,000 Rabbits." Hotaru said putting out her hand. I cried as I gave up the allowance I have been saving up for like... AGES! Hotaru took it and counted. She sighed as she got out of her chair and over to this...changing booth?

"What's with the changing booth Hota-chan?" I asked pointing to it. Hotaru smirked under her unemotional mask. I sweat-dropped I'm guessing it's a new invention.

"_Invention number: 639 Uses: To change into ANYTHING at anytime you want. It is portable for vacations and business trips. Selling for a VERY cheap price of 5,000 rabbits, but just to use it is 1,000 rabbits under my supervision._" Hotaru stated.

"Hota-chan who are you talking to?" I asked sweat-dropping again. Sometimes I think it's Hotaru who's the mental one here.

"Enough talking." She said pulling me over to the booth and pushing me in. She pulled a lever and the curtain was drawn. Soon all I saw was a bright blue light surrounding me. The next thing I knew I was out....

I blinked. That was fast... I looked over at Hotaru who was holding a mirror up to me then when I saw my reflection I gasped. My hair was down into curls, and had sparkles in it along with on my face. I looked down at my dress which was a sparkling light pink sleeveless gown down to the floor. I lifted the bottom of my dress my shoes were clear 2 inch heels and all in all it looked gorgeous.

"It suits you baka." I heard Hotaru say. I looked up at her and cried a thank you.

I was about to hug her but she pushed me away."You'll ruin your dress now get outta here I still need to do mine." I pouted

"But I want to see your dress too!" I wined.

"Fine." Hotaru walked into her own invention and pushed a button from inside. The blue light flashed as I covered my eyes from the brightness. Hotaru stepped out. I gaped at what she was wearing.

It was a sleeveless light purple dress down the floor with three rows of silver sequins twisting around it from the shoulder to the ground like mine. Her hair was pinned back by two barrettes on one side, and her shoes were also light purple. She wore a darker purple mask that brought out her eyes.

I gasped. "Hotaru! You're so beautiful!" I yelled. She went over to a mirror to look at herself.

"Of course I am." she said arrogantly and again you know what I did, I sweat-dropped for the third time today within five minutes. I wounder where people get this arrogant attitude, and I want to know where and why I don't have any.

"Mikan. Before I forget you know the Christmas Ball ends at 12 midnight right?" I nodded. "As soon as it strikes midnight tonight not only will the ball be over but your dress will also be gone." she explained

"Like Cinderella?" I asked. She moved her head in a way that meant yes and no. I smiled I'm like Cinderella! YAY ME! I heard the clock chime and looked over at it.

"Come on Hota-chan, we're gonna be late it's almost 8!" I yelled again pulling her out of her laboratory. I want to laugh evilly ever time I say that word ugh. Laboratory. Muahaha!

Hotaru was being stubborn today and said something like "There's nothing wrong with being fashionably late." I rolled my eyes I've always been taught to be on time. Fashionably late? Bah! Humbug!

"Wait." She said stopping me in a dead halt. I looked at her. "Are you going to the Christmas Ball with a mask or no?" That's when I finally realized that I forgot mine, I was to busy admiring the dress. I laughed at my stupid mistake.

I pulled out a white mask that covered my eyes my and a pair of white car ears too. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." she said with a matter of fact voice. Maybe the cat ears where going overboard but regardless I liked them, and so I wore them. Though little did Hotaru know that my cat ears were actually one of my alice limiters. I got these instead of a mask, I thought they were cuter by far.

Hotaru and I walked to the gymnasium where the ball was being held. It was grand for a gym but was nice none the less. When we went in we were given a number, mine was 666! The number of the devil! Oh boy who will I be stuck with?

In order to find out who has the same number as you they call the number and you have to go up front, and it was time to find out who I got stuck with.

So far blah blah BLAH! Grrrr.

I heard the number 385 being called and saw Hotaru walk up next to the the announcer guy. On the other side of him was Hotaru's mystery guy. As far as I could see he had blond hair and blue eyes, smiling kindly. Oh boy poor guy doesn't know what he'll be dealing with. She'll probably find out his identity soon.

A few numbers later I was called up. I almost jumped for joy at that. FINALLY! I did not run up to the person I walked slowly up...okay maybe it wasn't that slow but normal speed. Once I noticed the matched person I could tell he wasn't happy to be there.

As far as I could tell he had black hair and his face was covered in a black cat mask. Having alice limiters myself I knew that it was normal for some people to wear them often, though I have never seen one like his before...

Oh great that rumor about if you don't find out your partners identity you'll fall head over heals from him. I wonder what would happen if we just told each other our names and if that would be cheating...-sigh- well better not risk it.

Me and the guy left the gym and went outside were no one would find us. GASPS! What if he's a perverted molester!

"Oi, little girl don't go thinking something about me that is not true." he said turning around to me.

Wait how did he know what I was...

"Thinking? Your like an open book. Now leave me alone I need to go somewhere." He turned away from me and before he could get any farther I grabbed on to his arm.

"Wa-wait!" He turned around to face me and even through he wore a mask I could tell he was glaring a me. I let go of his arm and blushed hard, it's a good thing that I was wearing a mask the could cover the top of my cheeks otherwise he would have seen it.

"Wait. We need to find out the each other identity otherwise that rumor."

"That rumor is not true. It's just something that people spread around so more people will come to the ball. How many do you know of the would come even if that rumor didn't exist?" He gritted through his teeth.

"I would." I said without thinking. He looked at me weird. "Wh-what?"

I bit my lip. "I would go to this ball even if that rumor was not true." I said out loud bravely. He smirked. "Wh-What?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Nothing Polka dots." po-pol-POLKA DOTS! AH! HE LOOKED!

"POLKA DOTS! WHY DID YA LOOK!? YOU PERVERT! HENTAI!" I yelled into the night. I wanted to cry. I could never marry anyone now! I sniffed holding back a few tears.

"Whatever idiotic girl. Why don't you go away? You know I would never get together with you even if the rumor is true or not. No one will EVER like someone like you. You're such a baby." He said with a calm voice.

I looked at him in surprise. No one ever told me that. Was it true or was he trying to get me to go away? He just stood there. If he was trying to get me to leave then it worked. Too well for me.

I turned and ran. I could do nothing more I didn't care about the stupid rumor anymore I don't care if _he_ does or not. I don't even care if he chases after me! I ran to a halt between some trees panting that's when I broke down into tears.

I'm not an idiot! I'm smart! I'm not a baby either! And someone will like me! I just know someone does! Someone...has to...right?...

Ah who the hell am I fooling? I am an idiot. I get poor grades, I cry a lot over stupid things, and no one even has second glances at me. Not even my own friends! No way is there someone who likes me. No one....

The clock rang twelve and my dress started to disappear as Hotaru said. It was in the middle of fading when someone rounded the trees near me. They noticed the transformation and knew who I was. I looked at the person only to see the cat masked guy standing in-front of me. My oh so called partner.

"What are you doing around here? Are you crying?" he scoffed. I wanted to cry more. "You're a big baby you know that?" it felt like an arrow went through my heart. I said nothing.

"But...You're my baby." my eyes widened as he knelt down next to me, putting his hand on my cheek. My eyes widened again as I noticed his other hand take off his mask.

He had these rare crimson eyes that you could just stare into forever like an abyss. I gaped as he just smirked, rubbing his thumb over my cheek as he wiped the tears away.

I finally noticed what he was doing and I slapped his hand away. He looked surprised. I turned away from looking into those eyes I just didn't want to turn away from. I looked at him again but this time I decided to go, I don't know what would happen if I stayed here.

I got up and started to walk way without saying a word to him but he grabbed on to my arm and wouldn't let go.

"Let go." I stated like I was really mad.

"No." He stated and just tightened his grip on to me. He looked into my eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." he said looking straight at me.

I was shocked. Did he just say he was sorry? I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Excuse me? What did you say?" I was in total shock.

"Do I need to repeat myself? Look I'm sorry okay? Will you forgive me?" he asked. I knew he was turning desperate. So I...uh...

"I forgive you." I could not control these lips of mine! See a sorry face and OI! He crashed his lips onto mine. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

I closed my eyes shut tight, my arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around my waist. I pressed my lips into his further as I could feel him smirk.

I could feel his tongue move over my lips asking for entrance. I didn't give it to him. He did it again but this time I cracked. I opened my mouth a little and he took that as an advantage. He explored mine for a while before we had to move back for air.

"Wow." Was the only thing that either of us could say. We took a minute before getting our breath back.

"You're a good kisser." I couldn't help but to say. He smirked. That was my first kiss. "And yet..." He looked down to me to see what I was gonna say next. I think it was the yet...that made him do that.

"And yet...I still don't know your name." I said. He put on a small smile as far as I could see. My eyes widened. He looked good without smiling but he looks like a god while smiling.

"I'm Hyuuga Natsume, you?"

"Mikan. Sakura Mikan."

"Well Mikan I'll be looking forward to seeing you again soon." he said looking at me like this wasn't gonna be NEAR part of the time I was gonna spend with him. "And now you're to be my girlfriend." he said pulling me close to him.

I was shocked AGAIN! I don't think I've ever been shocked this many times in my life before. "Yes?"

He smirked. "That wasn't a question. It was a statement. You ARE my girlfriend whether you like it or not." I went wide eyed.

"What!? You can't decide that on your own!" I almost yelled.

He almost laughed. "You said yes to the statement anyway so you would have agreed even if it was a question." I stayed silent I knew he was right. I wound my arms around him like he had me.

"I think we better go in. It's getting cold out." he said as I nodded. Then the unexpected happened. He let go of me but then put his arm behind my legs and back pulled me up so he was carrying me.I swung my arms around his neck for support.

I did not process this until he started walking towards the dorms. Then it struck me... "HEY! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" he did not.

"NATSUME!"

* * *

_I had a hard time deciding to turn this into a lemon or not. It was SO hard to pick M or T! UGH! -Bangs head on desk- So I'm doing both...__ So if you want the lemon version it'll be coming out soon. It's called _'_The Christmas Mystery Ball_ _V.2_'_I bet your wondering V.2? It's a different version of this fic. so it's Version 2. with lemon. I don't think I talked this much in my life. The lemon is also gonna be longer story wise so you chose to read it or not. _


End file.
